Family T(L)ies
by myincoherentthoughts
Summary: Harvey needs a favour but will Donna agree to it ? "What are you doing Harvey? Just get up will you?" She asked. "No, I'm not finished, Donna Paulsen can I give you the honour of playing my pretend wife?" he asked.


**So this is my first fic of many (Hopefully) of 2016. Happy New Year Guys, I hope 2016 brings you all joy, happiness and good health. This will be a multichapter fic** **and I will be updating this on a regular basis.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own suits, but if I did Donna and Harvey would be married and have 3 children by now**

"So Donna will you do it?" Harvey pleaded with Donna to get an answer, "Harvey, you know if it was just me I would do it in a heartbeat but I've got Noa to think about" She replied as she turned to look at the baby cradled up in Harvey's arms. Harvey doted on him, he was always there when he had spare time, to check on her and the baby. Harvey could not believe Noa's dad didn't want anything to do with him, he was so lucky, he had a whole family waiting for him and he didn't want it. Harvey was sure that Mitchell was Noa's dad, Donna hadn't mentioned him since before she found out she was pregnant, he and Donna had become close friends again and she transferred back to Harvey's desk soon after Mike was arrested. Harvey needed her more than Louis did, and to be frank she also needed Harvey too. Mike was their adopted child, their puppy and now he was facing a long stint in prison. Both Harvey and Donna thought that after the arrival of Noa everything would change between them, As Donna would now be a mother, but it didn't, in fact it made them closer than ever. "Donna" Harvey addressed her bringing her out of her daydream. "Look it will be fine, she will be working most of the time" Harvey told her. Donna couldn't believe what he was asking her to do. "Why Harvey?" she questioned him. "Because I may have accidently told her that I had a smoking hot Wife" He replied as he placed Noa in his moses basket. "ohh well I'm pretty sure I don't fit the criteria then, can't you just get one of your many one night stands to do it for you?, I'm pretty sure they would love to play the wife of 'The Best Closer in city' Donna teased him. "Oh don't play that card with me Donna, we both know that you are" Harvey said as he went to join her in the kitchen. "No I am being serious, maybe before but not after having Noa" Donna protested, she couldn't decide whether to take what Harvey said as a compliment or not, however, she was enjoying teasing him. "That's outrageous anyway, I may have already accidentally mentioned that she has red hair and I don't know anyone else with Red hair except you and those other girls are not the type of people I want to play my wife let alone actually be my wife". Harvey then bent down on to his one knee and took Donna's left hand in his. Before Harvey managed to say anything Donna burst out laughing "What are you doing Harvey? Just get up will you?" She asked. "No, I'm not finished, Donna Paulsen can I give you the honour of playing my pretend wife?" he asked. "You really are so self-centred" Donna replied whilst trying to not laugh at his pretend proposal. "Is that a Yes?" Harvey asked whilst he clambered to his feet to become level with her. Donna was then prevent from giving her answer as Noa began to wake. "And that's the other problem, what do you expect me to do with Noa, hide him in the closet? Hire a nanny? Because 1 It would be too costly and 2 I won't and can't be away from him, he's my son and he comes first." Donna explained as she picked up Noa to change him. "Don't worry, you know how much I love him and I may have also mentioned that I had a son too" Harvey stated as he turned around to not face Donna, he could feel the gaze from her eyes burning the back of his head. "You did what? Let me guess is this son of yours 2 months old and goes by the name of Noa?" Donna whispered in a slightly raised voice. "Hey, your Donna stuff actually works, how did you know?" He questioned. "Harvey this is not the time for jokes," Donna replied in an unimpressed tone, she continued, "so basically you expected me and Noa to do it without even asking? What if I don't do this for you?" Harvey now began to get all flustered, yes he had took her and Noa for granted and just expected them to go along with it, but if it was the other way around he would do anything, anything, at all for her. "Look Donna, I know you're probably pissed but I would have asked you anyway, and I was just under pressure and when she asked me what my wife was like you're the person who came to mind, that I didn't mind her knowing my involvement with. Look, if you don't want to do it I'll just have to come clean." Harvey explained. "Ok, We will do it, but only because you've been such a great help to me and Noa these past weeks" Donna replied. "Thank you, thank you so much" Harvey whispered shouted in order to not wake the baby that Donna had only just back to sleep. What a relief he thought. "You do know you're an ass for not telling her the truth right?" Donna stated as she seen the look of relief on his face. She was obviously going to help him out and if that meant playing his pretend wife for however long he needed her to, that's what she was willing to do. She knew from the moment he asked her that she would do it, but it was nice to see the great Harvey sweat every once in a while and after all she didn't want him to think that she was a push over.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, maybe leave a review? Thank you for reading**


End file.
